


Snowball

by xXUndertale_loverXx



Series: Bledgeup [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Bathing/Washing, Cold, Cold soul, Crying, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Depression, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fear, Fluff, Frozen magic, Heavy Angst, Hugging, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Cold, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Multi, No Sex, PTSD Sans, Panic Attacks, Passing Out, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rain, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Shivering, Snuggling, Soaked to the bone, Sobbing, Waffles, Waffles are Comic's religion, Warm bath, Wind - Freeform, forgotten, soaked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-21 00:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13729611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXUndertale_loverXx/pseuds/xXUndertale_loverXx
Summary: Sentence prompt: "I pity the poor souls caught out in this."Comic has averybad day.





	Snowball

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Red glanced out of the window. It was really coming down now. The rain was pouring, soaking everything and everyone not under cover. He was really glad to be inside. The short skeleton readjusted the blanket he was covered with a bit. The rain had brought a chill so he and Edge had decided to cuddle up on the couch with a blanket. The taller skeleton was currently reading a book, probably one of those romance novels that were so cheesy that Red wanted to puke. He sighed happily and tilted his skull up a bit, kissing the taller skeleton's cheek bone. Edge flushed, a small smile stealing itself onto his face. He peered down over the edge of his book, shooting him an inquiring look.

"it's really coming down." Red voiced his thoughts, pressing himself against the other a bit for more warmth. Edge nodded, glancing out of the window.

"Yes. I pity the poor souls caught out in this weather." Edge replied, his gaze fixed on the window.

 

...

 

"... where's comic?!" Red asked, remembering that they had been supposed to pick the other skeleton up. Comic's magic had went haywire in the morning which meant he wouldn't be able to use it for the rest of the day. 

"Fuck..." Edge swore, throwing the blanket off him, startling the shorter skeleton slightly. He jumped up, running around to get himself ready. Red teleported in front of him, halting his movements.

"edge. calm down. i'll just teleport." Red tried to console the other. Edge thought about it for a second before he shook his head.

"What if he already started walking home?" Edge asked, looking vaguely pained. Red huffed but gave a small nod, getting himself ready too.

 

Comic stood at the small bus stop, hugging himself, trying to conserve warmth. He was soaked to the bone (heh... not funny) and shivering like crazy. His two partners had been supposed to pick him up. Appearantly they had forgotten him. That was okay, he told himself. They had something better to do than pick him up. The short skeleton knew better than to try to teleport with his magic being the way it was and stayed where he was, sheltered a bit by the bus stop. He felt another shiver rip through his body as a gust of wind ripped through him, his bones clacking against each other. Maybe Papyrus would notice he was missing...? There was no way he could call anyone in this weather. He had already tried and hadn't been able to get through. He sighed and stared down at his messenger bag. There was no doubt none of the paperwork he'd been working so hard on all week had survived the onslaught of freezing water. He had tried to shield the bag with his body but it was already dripping wet, rendering all his tries in saving his work useless. All those painstaking calculations and variables had all been for nothing!

Comic let out another sigh, leaning against the glass wall. Nobody was going to come. He would just have to wait this storm out. Something in his nose hole felt funny and he took a deeper breath, sneezing loudly.

Great. If he got sick on top of loosing the paperwork he was doomed to loose his job. Even though Alphys was his friend he knew there was a limit to her patience and that she valued efficiency. Comic sneezed again, sniffling. He only then noticed he was crying. Big tears were rolling down his cheek bones. He sunk to the ground, not even caring about the wetness of the floor anymore. He sobbed into his hands, curled up into a small ball, self-loathing thoughts attacking his mind and soul.

They had forgotten him. They didn't need him. He should just... just... Comic sobbed, curling into himself further.

 

"... comic? ... comic!" A familiar voice shouted. Comic snapped back into consciousness, peering up from his hunched over position. Red was crouching in front of him.

"comic. are you alright?" Red asked worriedly. Comic was still trembling from the cold clothing sticking to his body. He gave a small shake of his head, signalling that he was not okay. He wasn't. They had forgotten him. Sure. They were here now. But... They hadn't been when he had needed them. He slowly stood up, falling down again when his magic didn't respond. He was simply too cold, his magic not reacting to even the small request of carrying him. He let out a small groan as he hit the floor, landing in a puddle.

"shit." Red cursed. He made some weird movements and probably said something but Comic was too occupied with trying to stay conscious to really pay any attention. His wet clothes were weighting him down, making him feel incredibly heavy, his sight blurry.

Suddenly two long arms wrapped around him, pressing him close to a warm ribcage. His soul immediately pressed against his ribs, trying to get as near as possible to the source of warmth. He directed his stiff arms to wrap around the skeleton who he could now identify as Edge.

"Hey... Sorry we took so long, Snowpoff. We forgot and then we couldn't find you..." Edge whispered earnestly. Comic inclined his head slightly, questioningly but his magic was still not awake enough to provide him with speech. He shrugged. That was probably his biggest lie after the dozens of 'i'm fine.'. The short skeleton let out a sigh and put his skull onto the taller skeleton's shoulder, watching the bus station disappear in the downpour as they increased their distance to it.

Soon enough he was in the car's backseat, the safety belt on him. He sneezed loudly, his two partners immediately turning to him concerndly from the front row. He tried to wipe his face with his sleeve but only succeeded at making his face wetter. Comic sniffled quietly, burying his face into his hands as he curled into a ball again. He was useless. Nobody wanted him, not even his partners.

"comic. shh.. calm down. everything's okay..." Red tried to console him but he just kept on crying and sobbing, not even noticing how much time went by until the car finally stopped. This event had just been the snowball that had finally loosened the landslide of emotions he had been holding back for a while now. Now everything came crashing into him at once. He felt horrible.

"Shh..." Edge whispered, rubbing his skull gently. Comic couldn't help but lean into the touch with a small whimper. He sniffled quietly, tears still dripping down from his eye sockets. He was still trembling as the taller skeleton picked him up and flinched when his soaked bag hit the floor. His breath hitched on a sob. There was no way the papers would be salvageable. He went limp in defeat, wiping his face again.

 

Comic sighed in relief as he was desposited into a warm bath. His soaked clothes were in the washing machine, his bag... he didn't know. They could probably put it in the trash with how ruined it would be. He was drawn out of his thoughts as Edge stepped into the triangular bathtub and sat behind him, hugging him gently.

"Are you okay?" Edge asked after a while of letting Comic soak in the warmth. The shorter skeleton shrugged slightly. He didn't feel okay yet but he was better than when standing in the ice-cold rain. He relaxed against the taller skeleton, only then noticing how unbelievably tense he had been. His shivers slowly calmed down as his soul warmed up, his magic coming alive once again.

He sighed contently as Edge massaged his bones with a soft thing, a sponge or something like that. He turned his skull a bit and nuzzled the taller skeleton's ribcage, letting out a content noise. The taller skeleton pressed a small kiss to the top of his datemate's skull, rubbing his ribs gently. Comic let out a small moan.

After a while Edge stopped, simply holding the shorter skeleton close. Comic felt warm and comfortable, much better than before. He felt himself drift off to sleep, going completely limp in the taller's arms.

 

Comic woke up when he was moved, faintly noticing that he was being dried.

"You can go back to sleep if you want to." Edge murmured softly. Comic thought for a second and shook his head slightly when he felt his soul demand some food. He hadn't eaten lunch and now he was practically starving. He slipped off the taller skeleton who was sitting on the edge of the bathtub and staggered slightly at having to stand up on his own. He put on the pyjamas his datemate handed him and hugged the taller skeleton tightly as soon as he was dressed again.

"What do you want to do?" Edge inquired softly, hugging him gently. Comic didn't even have to think about it.

"eat..." He mumbled, the first thing he had said since they had found him. Edge gave a small nod, trying to pick him up but Comic kept on holding the other, not letting go.

"You have to let go if you want me to carry you." Edge explained with a chuckle. Comic looked vaguely pained but let go, immediately snuggling into the other when he was picked up. The taller skeleton carried him into the living room where a wonderful smell wafted in the air. Waffles.

"is red makin waffles?" Comic asked, his voice a tired mumble, exhaustion clear in it. He nuzzled the taller skeleton's cheek bone sleepily.

"Seems like it." Edge replied, seeming as clueless as the shorter skeleton. He moved to the kitchen and yes. There Red stood, making waffles.

"hi, cherry." Comic murmured, shooting the shorter a small smile. Red flushed at the petname, turning to give him a small wave.

"So. Now that we're all here in one room, do you mind telling us what happened?" Edge inquired, looking down at the short skeleton in his arms. A small, residual shiver stole itself through Comic's body.

"they closed earlier today and threw me outta the building..." Comic mumbled quietly. "i stayed at the bus stop but couldn't reach anyone on my phone..." He paused for a few seconds but the other two knew better than to interrupt him. "i... i thought you forgot me on purpose..." Comic explained, only now noticing how dumb that sounded.

"sorry..." Comic added quietly, apologising for his stupidity.

"It was our fault, Snowpoff. We're sorry. We would never intentionally forget you. We love you." Edge corrected, giving the top of shorter's skull a small kiss. Comic blushed slightly. Red let out a small chuckle and hugged them both.

"he's right, sweetheart. we won't leave you." Red reassured him, making him flush a bit more brightly.

"okay..." Comic mumbled, content to be sandwiched between his two datemates. After a while Red let them go and finished making the waffles, putting them on a plate. Edge carried Comic who felt incredibly exhausted now to the table and sat him down on a chair. The short skeleton nearly slumped onto the table, his skull feeling a lot more heavy than he was used to.

"Comic?" Edge asked, ever the attentive datemate.

"just a little... light-headed..." Comic mumbled as a reply and propped his skull up on his arms, his eye lights searching for his other datemate. Red exited the kitchen with a plate of waffles. Comic could feel his magic pool into his mouth from the heavenly smell he registered. As soon as the plate was in front of him and he had drenched the waffles in maple syrup he practically devoured the waffles, stuffing himself full of them.

When he was done he felt warm and full, exhaustion tugging his eye sockets closed. Comic blinked as he was picked up and pressed against a warm ribcage gently. He hummed happily as he was laid down on what he assumed was Edge and Red's bed and closed his eye sockets completely, yawning tiredly. He let out a happy sigh as his two datemates sandwiched him between them and hugged the shorter of the two close, nuzzling him slightly as they cuddled. He was out within minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a headcanon that if monsters get really cold their magic freezes. They have to warm up their soul before they can use magic again. For skeletons that means that they can't do anything when they're too cold. They can't speak, walk, ...
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this oneshot! If you did, please leave a Kudos and a comment to show me that you did!
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you have a nice day! ^^


End file.
